


Thanks

by Windfighter



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: One time Stephen tells Tony he loves him and one time Tony tells Stephen.What are summaries even





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece of dialogue I stumbled over on [tumblr](https://tonys-stank.tumblr.com/post/185406273218/tony-i-love-you-stephen-i-love-you-too-tony-im):  
>  **Tony:** I love you  
>  **Stephen:** I love you too  
>  **Tony:** I’m so happy you said that and not just ‘thanks’

**Two days earlier:**

Tony was working. He had 5 e-mails open, two of them from Fury and the other from Pepper. Two holographic blueprints were floating above his desk and a paper blueprint was rolled out on the desk, covered by tools and wires. Large sheets of metal were spread over the floor and his latest suit laid open on a workbench. Tony was leaning over it, his upper body almost buried in it, while answering voicemails FRIDAY was playing for him.

Stephen almost slipped on one of the metal sheets when he entered the lab. Tony didn’t look up, most likely didn’t hear him enter. If it wasn’t for Tony’s number one rule “No magic in the workshop” Stephen would have just allowed the cloak to levitate him over to his lover. Instead he walked, careful not to actually fall over one of Tony’s many projects.

“Hey”, Stephen whispered when he came up to Tony.

He tried wrapping his arms around the mechanic, but Tony kept moving around in the armor, completely engrossed in a particular angry voicemail he was answering. Words like “fucktard” and “asshole” kept flying, Stephen could hear something about “does he think money grows on trees?” and “tell him I’m looking at the mail right now”. Stephen tried placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder but Tony waved it away, not even turning to Stephen, before going back to the desk. Stephen let out a sigh.

“I was going to order dinner, have you eaten?”

“Nothing here even makes sense, ask him what exactly it is he wants me to do.”

“I was thinking Italian? From that place you love?”

Getting Tony to notice him was always a chore, especially when he was working on more than three things at once. Stephen stepped closer to the desk while Tony leaned down to pick up some parts from the floor.

“I bet Fury doesn’t even know what these parts are for. Is it alien again?”

“If you want to I can go pick up dessert from Andromeda?”

Stephen rounded the desk and made a new attempt to give Tony a hug. Tony suddenly straightened up and the back of his head hit Stephen’s chin _hard_. Tony stumbled forward, almost tripped over a hammer but regained his balance. Stephen rubbed a hand over his chin and glared at Tony.

“Hey”, Tony didn’t even look sorry. “When did you show up?”

“Dinner’s in one hour”, Stephen let his hand drop. “You will be there.”

“Yeah, sure. Fri, set an alarm.”

Tony leaned over the desk again, cleared the blueprint and then dropped new parts over it. Stephen patted his back, leaned down and kissed his exposed shoulder.

“I love you, Tony.”

“Thanks.”

Stephen shook his head and left Tony to his work. Tony blinked when the doors closed behind him.

“Shit. Fri, did I just say ‘thanks’ to his declaration of love?”

“You did indeed, boss”, Friday sounded way too amused and Tony groaned.

“I will never hear the end of that.”

**Present day:**

Tony hesitated in the elevator. He and Stephen had barely had time to talk since his screw up two days earlier. Just a few words exchanged during the dinner, then both of them had hurried away to work. He took a deep breath, the elevator doors opened and he stepped into the kitchen area. Stephen was leaning against the counter, a book floating infront of him and tea brewing on the stove. Stephen didn’t look at him and he snuck closer, ducked under the book before wrapping his arms around Stephen and leaning against his chest.

“Hey, Stephen.”

“Hello, dear.”

“I love you.”

Stephen kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too.”

“Oh, wow”, Tony relaxed enough to almost slip right down to the floor. “I am so happy you said that and not just ‘thanks’.”

Stephen laughed, kissed Tony’s head again and wrapped his arms around his lover with a smirk.

“Come now, why would I ever do that?”

And that’s how Tony knew he had not heard the last of it yet.


End file.
